Struggling to Find Harmony2
by Ms. Moonstar
Summary: Based on Episode 190. What happens between the Starlights and Usagi after Seyia Collapses? Please Read and review! COMPLETED STORY
1. Seyia's Collapse Scouts come together

Struggling to find Harmony  
  
By Lady Kakyuu  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first ever Sailor Moon fan fiction, so please go easy on me. I do hope you enjoy it. This is based on episode 190 of the Stars season  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It is the property of Takeuchi Naoko.  
  
Usagi looked up at the shadowed figure. "This is your princess? How warm she is. My heart is filling.."  
  
Then, she was jolted back to the present. The voices of the band and Seyia's voice filled her ears. She grinned as the singer looked up at her, a smile gracing his lips. He reminded her so much of Mamoru.  
  
"Did you get it Odango?" She heard Seyia whispered. Then, he crumpled to the stage floor. Usagi gasped and began to weep as did much of the fans. Yaten and Taiki were at the fallen vocalist's side. Taiki was talking calmly to the prone Seyia.  
  
Panic filled Usagi. Immediately, she raced to got down from the motionless ride and ran into the street. Her ears picked up the sound of the ambulance in the far distant, but she heard nearby screams. "Usagi-san!" she heard a feminine voice behind her. Turning, she saw Haruka and Michiru already transformed into their Sailor Scout forms. "There's a Phage just beyond those trees. You'd better Henshin quickly!" Sailor Neptune, Michiru exclaimed. A youma crashed through the bushes, carrying a bunch of fake looking balloons. Knowing no other alternative, she transformed.  
  
"It's my fault Seyia got hurt and now...I may never get to see him." her mind reeled. But something in the back of her mind chided, "Selfish! What's more important; the people of Earth or Kou Seyia?"  
  
"Both,"she told herself. "Everyone including the Starlights are important to me."  
  
"MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!" she yelled. In a burst of white light, she was transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Turning, she faced the monster.  
  
"Stop right there! This park is dedicated to good times. Your presence here ruins it. I will not tolerate this. Agent of love and justice, pretty Sailor Soldier Sailor Moon! In the Name of the Moon I will punish you!"  
  
The Phage just smiled. He threw a rabbit shaped helium balloon at her. Sailor Moon hardly had managed to dodge it before it exploded, though it had thrown her back.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" A blast of sea green and the monster backed up. The attack only succeeded in angering the youma. Sailor Amusement was about to attack, but Sailor Uranus got there first and atacked, leaving the youma severely weakened.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon!" Uranus cried.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. With a burst of bright white light and feathers, the youma was transformed back to the manager. Usagi quickly de-henshined and headed towards the concert.  
  
"Mattai!" Haruka yelled. Usagi turned to face her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I must see if Seyia is alright." She replied softly.  
  
"You shouldn't. They said that he wouldn't see you." said Michiru.  
  
Usagi's eyes began to fill with tears "Demo, I'm worried. After the last attack." she sobbed, and then looked up at the pair. "He cares for me. Seyia-san saved my life, and that proves that looks out for me."  
  
"Demo, you already have a destiny, remember? With Mamoru-san and your senshi; they have their destiny on their own planet. We do not need them here, nor do they seem concerned for this planet. " Haruka hissed.  
  
"Arigato for your concern, but I can take care of myself, Haruka-san, Michiru-san" The blond "ondango atama" said with equal coldness. Turning, she ran off into the distance.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
About an hour later, Usagi met Taiki and Yaten in the waiting room of the hospital. Both gave her a look of contempt.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yaten snapped. Didn't we tell you that he didn't he doesn't want to see you anymore? And I believe that it was you that promised that you wouldn't see him."  
  
Usagi started to cry. "I-I just wanted to see if he was alright. He saved my life and..." she said all this in a shaky voice.  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!" She heard four voices call out. She turned to see the four inner senshi.  
  
"What's happened?" Rei asked when she saw tears streaking from the eyes of her princess.  
  
"I just came to see how Seyia is, they say that he won't see me though." then her crying began anew.  
  
A saddened look overtook the two Star Lights. "Gomen nasai. We just thought that it was for the best. Your senshi doesn't seem pleased at the thought of you two being together." whispered Taiki.  
  
"Hai." Usagi said finally, "I know, but he has become my best friend. Haruka-tachi said that you guys are dangerous, demo I know that it is not true. You all have saved our lives countless times.The outer senshi think that they should be responsible for their princess. I think though, that if we all came to an understanding, it could help us."  
  
The inner senshi and two Star Lights nodded in agreement. The tears finally stopped rolling down the princess's cheek and she smiled happily.  
  
A moment later, a nurse walked up to the group. She smiled gently as she spoke. "Seyia-san is stable now. He has a fever, and pain medication has been administered, so I'm afraid you will not be able to see him very long. Kou-san is in room 345."  
  
"Hai, arigato nurse." said Taiki calmly. She bowed slightly and left the room.  
  
Yaten turned to Usagi. "Usagi-san, I think you should be the first one to see Seyia, ne?" The dumpling haired girl smiled.  
  
"Arigato, Yaten-san, Taiki-san!" she exclaimed.  
  
Almost running down the hall and knocking over many carts in the process, Usagi finally reached Seyia's room. Slowly she entered and took in the numerous machines that were hooked up the prone singer. He lay between white sheets and blankets. His head was wrapped in white bandages, while beads of sweat rolled down his face. Usagi noticed that Seyia's suit had disappeared, and he was now dressed in a light blue cotton hospital gown. An IV had been inserted into his arm, and was swathed with plaster. She noticed a basin of water with a cloth hanging off the side of it. Usagi, sat in a chair next to the bed, then took Seyia's hand and squeezed it. Still holding the vocalist's hand, she dipped the cloth into it, squeezed out the access, and gently patted his head with it. To her surprise, her hand was squeezed back. The raven-haired singer's eyes slowly opened, dark blue meeting cerulean.  
  
"O-Odango Atama." Seyia whispered hoarsely  
  
"Hai, Seyia. I'm here."  
  
"I thought they wouldn't let you see me!"  
  
"Iie, we finally came to an agreement. I came despite the Outers."  
  
"What about Taiki and Yaten?"  
  
"They agreed to let me see you. The Sailor Starlights have saved me many times over, so there is no possible way you are our enemies." Usagi said with a wide beam.  
  
Just then, the door behind her opened, and the two Star Lights entered, followed closely by Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako.  
  
"Minna!" she exclaimed as the group shuffled in the small quarters. Yaten and Taiki looked at him with disapproval.  
  
"How are you Seyia? I hope that you'll be back to work by Tomorrow!" joked. Minako. Everybody sweat dropped but Seyia and Usagi laughed.  
  
"You said you were alright, Seyia. And yet tonight, you proved you weren't." Taiki hissed.  
  
"DESPITE being injured you still did the concert," Yaten murmured angrily. The inner senshi sensed the tension between the three brothers and quietly dismissed themselves from the room.  
  
"I was alright. I was trying to tell "Odango" about what happened on our planet and tried to explain why we were here."  
  
"SHE HAS NO BUSINESS KNOWING ABOUT US AND OUR PAST SEYIA!" The youngest Starlight roared. The dumpling haired girl turned red.  
  
"Yaten-san, Taiki-san, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble and pry into your lives. I thought maybe if I knew what was going on, we'd better understand each other.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be angry. She's trying so hard to find harmony between us." Seyia said meekly.  
  
The two Star Lights looked over at Usagi, then to their injured vocalist nodding. "We understand." Taiki said finally  
  
Yaten heard very low voices coming from the other side of the door. "Nani?" he murmured. Going to the door, he opened it quickly and the four inner senshi fell through.  
  
"Why were you listening in our conversation?" He demanded. They all turned red with embarrassment.  
  
"Oh! We just wanted to see, er- if Usagi-chan could patch up things." Rei exclaimed The inner senshi nodded in agreement, sweatdropping. Taiki chuckled and Yaten just shook his head. Usagi and Seyia laughed.  
  
Down below in the hospital parking lot two young women stared up at the lit window two stories up.  
  
"She just doesn't understand the danger she's in." murmured Haruka.  
  
"Perhaps she believes in them, just as we believe in her, Haruka." The sea- green haired girl whispered.  
  
"The darkness is approaching faster with each coming day. We must really be on guard now." The sandy haired girl whispered.  
  
"Hai." The Sailor Scout of the Sea said in agreement  
  
They both looked up to the darkening cloudy sky in fearful anticipation of what was to come... 


	2. Release and Confrontation between senshi

Stuggling to Find Harmony Part 2  
  
By Ms. Neptune Holmes  
  
Konnichiwa! I decided to put up a second chapter to this story. There will only be three since I can't think of a story plot and am too busy with my other stories to think of one.  
  
Moon-Neko-Princess: *Blushes Red* Gomen Nasai. I fixed that little error, and I will be more cautious of my spelling of the characters. Thanks for pointing that out. Also you can email me, and I can tell you were to find Sites that host the Stars Season (Japanese w/ Eng subs)^_^  
  
Nikki Kou: Arigato! Thanks for the Kind words! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Struggling to Find Harmony (Part 2)  
  
Seyia sat uncomfortably in the wheelchair next to the nurses station. Taiki and Yaten had gone to get their van, much to his relief. The ebony- haired boy's hospital stay had not been a pleasant.one. He had been poked, prodded and cajoled into eating hospital food, much to his disgust. To him, two days in the hospital seemed to feel like two months! The only consoling part of his stay were the visits form the Inner Senshi and "Odango". Seyia was happy that she cared so much for him, and that she had finally brought them together. Pehaps now they had a better chance of finding The Light Of Hope together and save the universe.  
  
The sound of the sliding doors opening made him look up. Standing in front of him were the four Inner Senshi and his "Odango" all with smiles pasted on their faces.  
  
"Konnichiwa Seyia-san!" chimed Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto. Usagi remained silent, staring at the tiled floor and blushing slightly  
  
"Konnichiwa minna-san!" Seyia replied with equal enthusiasm. "What brings you ladies here? As if I had to guess." He grinned and the girls chuckled nervously.  
  
"We were on our way to The Crown and we heard that you were getting out today. So we just came by to see you," explained Ami.  
  
The dark-haired Three Lights leader smiled gratefully. "Arigato minna!" His midnight-blue eyes met with Usagi's sapphire ones that were shining with tears. He sat foward in the chair slightly alarmed. "Odango?" Seyia watched the tears stream down her cheeks. Then, much to his suprise, the pig-tailed girl rushed foward and hugged him. The ebony-haired boy was taken aback, but soon returned the embrace.  
  
"Seyia. I-I'm so glad that you're alright." whispered Usagi shakily.  
  
"Why would I be anything else, hmmm?" he fired back, a smirk planted on his face.  
  
The blond-haired "Odango" straightened, faking a sneer, "Baka!" she exclaimed, but then laughed heartily, and the others soon followed.  
  
When the little group sobered, Makoto asked "Where's Taiki-kun and Yaten- kun?"  
  
"They went to go get the van. I'm SO glad to get outta here." responded Seyia. Two more boys appeared behind the Inner Senshi, the other Three Light members.  
  
"Speak of the devils!" Seyia muttered under his breath. Their faces displayed the discontempt they had when the senshi was around.  
  
"Konnichiwa minna-san," Taiki said calmly, obviously hiding his unhappiness.  
  
The group unisoned their greetings. The tallest Three Light/Starlight shot a unpleased look in the elder's direction. "You're not suppose to be talking much Seyia, or much of anything else."  
  
The silver haired Starlight jumped in "Yeah, I'm sure you want to stay here and be fed hospital food by that," he snickered "BEAUTIFUL nurse."  
  
Seyia sweatdropped. "Shut-up Yaten!" he retorted. Taiki came behind him and began to push the wheelchair down the corridor, while the others quickly caught up.  
  
" You're parked behind the hospital?" questioned Usagi  
  
"Of course Usagi-baka! They can't risk being swarmed by there fans!" snarled Rei  
  
"I AM NOT AN IDIOT REI-CHAN!" fired back the blond. The others just chuckled and sweatdropped, Taiki shook his head and Yaten rolled his eyes. The arguement went on until the group reached the back entrance. The silver- haired Three Light member pulled the doors open, revealing the last light of day. Squinting, Seyia saw three shadows in the distance, the outlines of Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, all scowling at the boys.  
  
"What do you want?" hissed Yaten disdainfully, his lime green eyes narrowing  
  
"What we want is for you to leave Usagi-san alone. You've brain-washed her into believing that you INVADERS are trustworthy." Spat Tenno Haruka; Sailor Uranus. Seyia turned and saw the Moon Princess shaking. Then, the sandy-haired warrior continued, "We won't allow you to corrupt our princess any further!"  
  
The Three Lights pulled their henshin stars from their pockets. The raven- haired Starlight stood unsteadily.  
  
"Seyia, Taiki,Yaten NO! cried the pig-tailed girl desperately, "Uranus, Neptune, Pluto!" she called, "As your princess and future queen I order you to stop this!"  
  
"Gomen, neko-chan, but this must be done. It ends NOW!" The Uranian said softly.  
  
"Gomen Odango," whispered Seyia regretfully, as he turned to face the Outer Senshi.  
  
"Fighter Star Power....!"  
  
"Maker Star Power...!"  
  
Healer Star Power...!"  
  
"MAKE-UP!" they yelled in unison. In a flash of red, yellow and purple, the boys became female warriors; The starlights had appeared.  
  
"So our rivals finally show themselves. Time to meet fate!" howled Uranus, brandishing her Space Saber............  
  
To be continued................. 


	3. Pleads and promises

Reaching For Harmony  
  
By Ms. Neptune Holmes  
  
Hello Everyone. Here is the third and final chapter of "Reaching to For Harmony"  
  
I greatly appreciate the reviews I received. If you liked this fic, then you may want to read my other two SM works (Starlight related)  
  
A little Fall of Tears and  
  
Side Pain   
  
Ahknee/Kitteen: Thank-you. Gomen about the cliffee! ^_^  
  
Note: ( ) with a number in it is a side note. Please scroll down to the bottom to read them.  
  
Here we go!  
  
Reaching For Harmony (Part 3)  
  
Uranus rushed forward, aiming the power of the weapon in her hand towards Fighter. Before she could launch her attack, Usagi stepped forward, throwing her arms out and standing in front of the Star Senshi. The scout of wind stopped abruptly and regarded her princess wide-eyed.  
  
"I WILL NOT let you harm them. I'll protect the Starlights; kanazura!" (1)  
  
The sandy haired woman pushed her aside, her eyes narrowed as she brought down the sword.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus shrieked  
  
The raven-haired Starlight easily glided out of the way, but then collapsed to the pavement unconscious.  
  
"FIGHTER!" screamed the other two Star senshi, quickly coming to their fallen leader's side.  
  
"Oh dear, It seems the leader isn't as strong as SHE thought she was," murmured the scout of sea.  
  
"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto onegi!(2) Doshite?(3) cried Usagi  
  
We just want to keep you safe Ojo-sama,"(4) interjected Pluto, "you can't tell who's your allies and who's your teki." (5) She gave a cold to the Starlights.  
  
"Demo, they aren't, I know that. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, I didn't trust you. I did not understand why you were so intent on finding those heart crystals and then kill Hotaru-chan. Everyone thought you three were our enemies. Only after word did I realize that you had a different mission, to save the world at whatever cost, to save the future of this planet. The Starlights are you; we didn't trust them at first, demo now we are fighting together to stop Galaxia." The moon princess said all of this with her hands clasped and glassy-eyed.  
  
The three Outer Senshi were surprised by the words of their future queen. Usagi smiled and looked up at them, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "I am asking you now, will you at least try to let them help us?"  
  
Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto looked at each other, aghast, and then after a moment, nodded to one another.  
  
"Very well Neko-chan. But if they turn against us." hissed Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Dajabou, I have a feeling they won't," the "Odango" haired girl said sweetly.  
  
The three senshi gave her an uncertain glance, and then jumped out of sight.  
  
Usagi turned to see Taiki and Yaten holding the oldest of the three up. Seyia regained consciousness long enough to de-henshin, before he fell back into Yaten and Taiki's arms. The pig-tailed girl rushed to his side.  
  
"Is he alright?" she asked, addressing the tallest of the three boys.  
  
"Hai, he's just exhausted," Taiki responded quietly. There was a long silence between the two groups.  
  
"Oh, I just remembered! I was supposed to help grandpa to clean the shrine!" stammered Rei, who then bolted.  
  
"I-have to go study for a quiz tomorrow!" mumbled Ami, who also dashed off.  
  
"I need to go finish my homework!" Makoto yelped as she sprinted off  
  
"I have a volleyball game tomorrow!" shrieked Minako as she dashed away.  
  
Usagi and the Starlights stood open-mouthed. When they recovered from the shock, Taiki lifted Seyia into his arms while Yaten pulled the van door open. The chestnut-haired Three Light carefully laid Seyia on the back seat.  
  
"He'll be alright Usagi-san."  
  
A weary voice called out "Odango?"  
  
Seyia had woken up and lifted his head to meet her eyes.  
  
"Hai, Seyia?" her voice was filled with compassion  
  
"Argiato," the raven-haired man smiled faintly and then settled back. Taiki and Yaten got in and drove off. The blond watched them go, the dark van fading, blending into the twilight.  
  
'Maybe we finally understand each other' she thought, as she raised her eyes to watch the moon rise and the stars star to dot the sky.  
  
The End  
Side Notes:  
  
kanazura!- At all costs!  
  
Onegi!- Please  
  
Doshite?- why?  
  
Ojo-sama- princess  
  
Teki- enemy  
  
Daijabou? Are you alright?  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Baka! Idiot! Fool! Silly!  
  
Odango (Atama) "Dumpling Head" 


End file.
